Kusamochi Says
Kusamochi the official name of Green Kirby, the Kirby split from pink Kirby in Amazing Mirror, according to Sakurai. Kusamochi does indeed have teeth. Kusamochi‘s Account debuted in December due to inspiration from both keeby is superior, and Kirbysaysfuck. He began humble and sad, with an undying crush for Magolor, but appears much different today... Their first account was @GreenKirby, but it was suspended for threats in February. their account was suspended at 177 followers which the new account, @Kusamochisays, finally reobtained February 15th. During suspension, Kusamochi created the hashtag #savekirbytwitter, which was important because it truly unified the Kirby Twitter in February. Kusamochi‘s appeal was rejected twice, nonetheless. No choice was left, but for Kusamochi to go make a new account... Kusamochi can be described as an egotistical green puff ball with a superiority complex. Not without reason, though. According to Kirby twitter head canon, when Kusamochi was split from Kirby, they were corrupted by Dark Matter providing this neutral evil allegiance to the puff ball. While Dark Matter and Kirby are technically kusamochi’s parents, he has many other family members. He has a boyfriend, Shadow Kirby. Shadow Kirby and green Kirby use associated heart colors when contacting eachother over twitter. they met once Kusamochi had finally given up on Magolor. He has other family members too! Here’s a list: cousin-BandanaWDee half-brother-Keeby half brother-Kawasaki half brother- blue Kirby cousin in law- chaos nephew- Corey (mecha dee) King Dedede- uncle. There is a bit more, but that's the basic family tree. When starting out, Kusamochi forged an army of members such as Simirror, Gaw Gaw, King Dedede, Shadow Kirby, and his first Member, Shotzo. The army doesn’t have much power anymore, but when they were around, they were powerful enough to create their own holiday: Stab Nago to Death day (Saturday’s.) Kusamochi has 2 main rivals:: Nago and his cousin, BandanaWDee. His rivalry with BandanaWdee began when he demolished his Bandee in smash bros with consecutive Ridley-cides. His rivalry began with Nago when Nago started destroying planets in the Nagopocalypse 1 and 2. Their rivalry continues to today in which Kusamochi insists a cat is a type of duck. To conclude, Kusamochi is a powerful, immortal dumbass. Further info: Kusamochi‘s power is not limited to his usual form, he also has a dragon form resembling Ridley, a god form, resembling a fusion between Galeem, Dharkon, Taboo and Kusamochi, a soul form, a furry form (provided by Nova) and a new Waddle Dee form during the Deepocalypse. Kusamochi is terrified of cardboard, use this to your advantage if he tries to cause chaos Kusamochi’s Family. ok. Let’s be real. His family is a shit show full of good people, bad people, anyone really. He as mixed opinions on his family in general as he likes a majority of the members, but dislikes some. The family tree and it’s code against violence further emphasizes his rivalry with Bandana W Dee, though they have recently become closer and have stopped trying to kill each other! Yay!... Category:Characters Category:Neutral